jedipediafandomcom-20200223-history
Behind the Magic
Behind The Magic - The Insider's Guide to Star Wars ist ein 1998 erschienenes, digitales Lexikon über die Star-Wars-Urtrilogie. Es besteht aus zwei CDs und enthält Informationen über Charaktere, Technologien, Schauplätze, Ereignisse, sowie Szenenbeschreibungen, Informationen über den Dreh der Filme und vieles mehr. Es sind sehr viele Bilder, Filmsequenzen und Grafiken enthalten. Produktbeschreibung des Herstellers "Star Wars Behind the Magic bietet Ihnen einen unterhaltsamen und umfassenden Einblick in das Star Wars Universum. Es stützt sich auf eine Vielzahl unterschiedlicher Quellen: Nachschlagewerke, Dokumentationen, Romane, Kurzgeschichten, Comics und die Archive von Lucasfilm! Daneben werden Ihnen seltene Filmausschnitte, eindrucksvolle Bilder und neue Exklusiv-Interviews mit den Machern von Star Wars präsentiert. Folgen Sie den Meilensteinen der Star Wars Filmgeschichte, und wagen Sie einen Ausblick in die Zukunft der Saga." 'Kundenrezession auf www.amazon.de:' "StarWars-Fans zugreifen! , 12. September 2006 (5 von 5 Sternen) ''Rezensentin/Rezensent: '''Jupiterblitz' '' 'Behind the Magic' enthält alle denkbaren Informationen aus dem Star-Wars-Universum und kann insgesamt betrachtet mindestens als Lexikon betrachtet werden, dessen Informationsgehalt zwar von 1997/98, aber im wesentlichen aktuell ist. Warum gehört 'Behind the Magic' zum Standardrepertoire eines jeden StarWars-Fans? '' *''Wegen der Fülle der Informationen auf zwei CDs über Charaktere, Orte, Technologien aber auch dem riesigen Sammelfeld wie Figuren und andere Merchandiseartikel undundund. *''Wegen der enthaltenen (kompletten!) Drehbüchern aller drei Filme. '' *''Wegen der vielen kleinen Gimmicks wie einer Leia-Modenschau, einem 3D-Rundgang innerhalb des Millennium Falcons oder des sehr amüsant animierten interaktiven Waffentests. '' *''Wegen der stimmigen Präsentation. '' Und vor allen Dingen: Mit 'Behind the Magic' erhält man endlich die entfallenen Szenen aus 'A New Hope', in denen u.a. Luke zusammen mit Biggs Darklighter aud Tattoine zu sehen ist. '' ''Und zwar nicht als Bildergalerie, sondern als echten Filmausschnitt mit Originalton und deutschen Untertiteln! '' ''Fans dieser Filme sollten sich 'Behind the Magic' auf gar keinen Fall entgehen lassen und sich ein Exemplar sichern, solange noch welche verfügbar sind. '' 'Fazit: Uneingeschränkte Kaufempfehlung"' =Inhalt= CD 1 Charaktere Hauptcharaktere |} Wesen & Alien Gruppen & Organisationen ---- Technologie Fahrzeuge Tabellen |} *Fahrzeug-Geschwindigkeitstabellen *Fahrzeug-Größenvergleichstabellen Waffen Schwere Waffen *Atgar 1.4 FD Panzerabwehr-Turm *Ionenkanone *Protonentorpedo *Infanterieabwehr-Batterie *Superlaser *Turbolaser *Vierlings-Laserkanone *Laserkanone Handfeuerwaffen *Blaster *Energiebogen *E-Netz Blasterkanone *Gaderffii *Lichtschwert *Thermaldetonator *Vibro-Axt *Ionenblaster *Schocklanze *Blastergewehr Themen *Waffentest Ausrüstung ---- Schauplätze |} *Coruscant :→ Imperial City *Corellia *Alderaan *Kashyyyk *Naboo *Bespin :→ Wolkenstadt *Yavin :→ Yavin IV ::→ Massassi Tempel *Ord Mantell *Dantooine *Endor :→ Endor-Schildgenerator :→ Ewok-Dorf *Hoth :→ Echo-Basis :→ Wampa-Höhle :→ Hoth-Asteroidengürtel *Dagobah :→ Yodas Hütte :→ Höhle des Bösen *Tatooine :→ Anchorhead & Tosche Station :→ Beggar's Canyon :→ Große Grube von Carkoon :→ Jabbas Palast :→ Farm der Familie Lars :→ Mos Eisley Raumhafen :→ Ben Kenobis Hütte :→ Wüstenmeer & Jundland-Wüsten *(Nal Hutta) :→ Nar Shaddaa *Kessel *Mon Calamari ---- Ereignisse ''Behind The Magic enthält eine Zeitleiste, die von 25000 VSY bis 24 NSY reicht. Darin sind Geburten und Tode eingetragen, außerdem enthält die Kategorie 47 Artikel zu den wichtigsten geschichtlichen Ereignissen dieser Zeitspanne. CD 2 Szene für Szene "Szene für Szene" ist ein ganz besonderes Special der CD's. Dort wird wirklich jede Szene der Filme einzeln behandelt. Über jede Szene gibt es mehrere Bilder, Beschreibungen der dargestellten Personen, Planeten, Gegenstände,... sowie Hintergrundinformationen aus dem EU, Kommentare von George Lucas und anderen, Informationen zum Dreh und vieles mehr. Dieser Bereich ist so umfangreich, was sich schon allein daraus schließen lässt, wie viele Szenen beschrieben werden: *76 Szenen in "Eine neue Hoffnung" *95 Szenen in "Das Imperium schlägt zurück" *63 Szenen in "Rückkehr der Jedi-Ritter" Zudem sind noch die vier "Verlorene Szene" aus Episode IV auf der CD enthalten, die George Lucas nicht in die Endfassung der Filme mit aufnahm. Ein ganz besonderes Extra von Behind the Magic ist, dass es zu jeder Szene das Drehbuch für diese zu lesen gibt. So enthält die CD das komplette Skript von Lucas zu allen drei Episoden. Hinter den Kulissen Personen :Hier werden die Schauspieler der Hauptcharaktere und die an den Filmen beteiligten Crewmitglieder vorgestellt. Der Artikel enthält Fotos, Biographien und Filmographien der beteiligten Personen. Ereignisse :Diese Kategorie besteht aus einer Zeitleiste, die von 1970 bis 1998 reicht. Sie enthält wichtige Star Wars Ereignisse, Stadien in der Entstehung der Star Wars- Filme, andere Filmeproduktionen von Lukas und vieles mehr. :Zu jedem Ereignis ist ein kurzer Bericht enthalten. Kultur *Kritik :Auflistung aller Filmauszeichnungen ( Oscars, Golden Globes,...), Film-Dokumentation über Die Walk of Fame-Zeremonie im August 1977. *Publicity :Informationen über Presseveröffentlichungen, Poster,... zu den drei Filmen. Vorgänge In dieser Kategorie werden die Vorgänge vorgestellt, die für die Produktion eines Films nötig sind. *Wesen erschaffen *Modellbau *Motion Control *Computergrafik *Kulissenbau *Regie *Kostüm-Design *Optische Gestaltung *Casting *Soundeffekte *Filmmusik *Pyrotechnik *Außenaufnahmen *Blue Screen Aufnahmen *Matte-Zeichnung Lucas Firmen Hier werden alle von Lukas gegründeten Firmen vorgestellt. *Lucasfilm *Industrial Light & Magic (ILM) *Skywalker Sound *LucasArts *Lucas Learning *THX *Skywalker Ranch Das Universum Der Bereich Das Universum behandelt das Erweitertes Universum (d.h. alle Bücher, Comics, Magazine,...), Actionfiguren und TV-Produktionen. Es besteht aus dem Bereich "Quellen", ein Register aller bis zur Produktion erschienenen Bücher, Comics, Magazine TV-Serien und Actionfiguren mit Bildern und kurzen Beschreibungen zu jedem Artikel. Der zweite Teil ist eine Zeitleiste (5000 VSY bis 23 NSY), auf der alle EU-Quellen chronologisch geordnet aufgelistet sind. Kategorie:Videospiele en:Star Wars: Behind the Magic